


Moonlight

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song is Leann Rimes Can't fight the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The school was buzzing. It was the Start of Term feast. Strangely, there were the usual tables for the four houses, but they were smaller due to all the losses during the war. A fifth table was added for the students who would be known as the eighth years, these were students that would have graduated if not for the war.

 

The regular students sat at their house tables, but the eighth years sat at this special table. McGonagall has chosen the Phoenix as the name of the eighth year house. She claimed that, Like a phoenix, these students would rise above the ashes of the war.

 

At this table sat Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Terry, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Susan, and various others who were in the same year that survived, They were a mishmash of students.

 

McGonagall stood up and swept her eyes over all the students. The first years had been sorted, but the feast had not begun yet. She stopped at the Phoenix table, and Harry looked at her. She nodded. Harry took a deep breath.

 

He looked at Draco, opened his mouth and sang,

 

_Under a lovers' sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_Until the sun goes down._

 

Draco whipped his head to stare at him.

Hermoine looked at him and grinned, then she sang..

 

_Underneath the starlight – starlight_

_There's a magical feeling – so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

 

All the girls at the table were grinning, and they took over the chorus.

 

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the Dark, you'll surrender your heart._

_But you know, but you know you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it it's gonna get to your heart._

 

Draco's eyebrow rose at Harry.

Ron had an eyebrow raised at Hermoine. She can sing?

Ginny, sitting at the Gryffindor table was pouting because Harry didn't once look her way.

Blaise looked at Harry, who nodded to him.

So Blaise started singing...

 

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a Gentle breeze_

_weaves it's spell upon your heart._

 

Seamus took up the lyrics from Blaise.

 

_NO matter what you think_

_it won't be too long_

_Til you're in my arms._

 

Hermoine picked up the song,

 

_Underneath the starlight – starlight_

_There's a magical feeling – so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

 

The girls sang the chorus.

 

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the Dark, you'll surrender your heart._

_But you know, but you know you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it. No matter what you do,_

_The night is gonna get to you._

 

Harry looked at Draco, gave him a smile as he sang

 

_Don't try then_

_You're never going to win_

_Part of me the starlight -starlight_

_there's a magic feeling – so right_

_it will steal your heart tonight._

 

Draco joined the girls in the chorus

 

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the Dark, you'll surrender your heart._

_But you know, but you know you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

 

The whole table joined in for the final chorus

 

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the Dark, you'll surrender your heart._

_But you know, but you know you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it it's gonna get to your heart._

 

The whole hall went crazy with applause. Draco stood up and walked to where Harry sat.

He sat in the seat next to Harry, and smiled. Under the table, his hand found Harry's and he squeezed. The two boys stared at each other.

Pansy looked at them and sighed, “Why don't you two just kiss. Like the song says, You can't fight the moonlight.”

 

The whole table erupted in laughter as the two boys kissed.


End file.
